Kamen Rider Climax Heroes
Kamen Rider Climax Heroes (仮面ライダークライマックスの英雄 Kamen Raida Kuraimaksu Hirosu) is a Kamen Rider video game created by Bandai, Bandai Namco and Eigting. This game featured on Tokusatsu hero Kamen Riders. The game was released on August 6 2009. Gameplay Combat in the game operates on a basic three-button system, encompassing Weak Attack, Strong Attack, and Special Attacks (such as the various Rider Kick). In addition to this, each Rider has the ability to perform a Form Change once the Rider Gauge at the bottom of the screen fills, whether by dealing or receiving damage or by charging the meter. Form Change can be used as a counter or to extend combos. A number of Riders also have the ability to summon Strikers, such as Ryuki's Contract Monster Dragreeder or Den-O's Denliner. Also, each Rider has a unique finisher called Rider Finale. This attack can only be activated when the Rider Gauge is full and press the R2 button. Game Modes Decade Mode You will able to follow the Kamen Rider Decade series battles. If all stories are completed, you will unlock theese characters: *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Ixa *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Dark Decade Battle Mode In this mode, you will fight against all character that you have been unlocked. Survival Mode In this mode, you will fight all characters as you can beat them all without stage limits. VS CPU Mode In this mode, you can select your favorite Rider and fight against the CPU. VS 2P Mode In this mode, you can select your favorite rider and fight against your friend. Practice Mode In this mode, you will practice each Rider's combos. Tutorial Mode In this mode, you will practice basic command combos. Gallery Mode In this mode, you can see your unlockables that you've obtained. Option You can change the settings in the game. Characters Kamen Rider Kuuga *Mighty form *Dragon form *Titan form *Pegasus form *Amazing Mighty form (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Agito *Tirnity form *Burning form (Available as strong attack & finisher) Kamen Rider Ryuki *Survive Vent *Survive (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider 555 *Accel form *Accel (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Blade *King form *King (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kurenai form *Kurenai (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Kabuto *Clock Up *Rider Kick (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Den-O *Sword form *Rod form *Ax form *Gun form *Liner form (Appeared as finisher) Kamen Rider Kiva *Emperor Wake Up *Emperor (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Decade *Kuuga *Agito *Ryuki *555 *Blade *Hibiki *Kabuto *Den-O *Kiva *Complete form (Available as finisher) Unlockables Characters Kamen Rider Diend Kamen Rider Ixa *Burst wake up *Burst (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Zeronos *Vega form *Zero form (Available as finisher) Kamen Rider Dark Decade *Kuuga *Agito *Ryuki *555 *Blade *Hibiki *Kabuto Den-O *Kiva *Complete form (Available as finisher) Non Playable *Kadoya Tsukasa (apeared as cameos only) *Ryuga (appeared as Decade enemy in LV2) *Ouja (Appeared as Diend's striker) *Autovajin (Appeared as 555's enemy in Special Mission & 555's striker) *Riotrooper (Appeared as Diend's striker) *Gatack (Appeared as Kabuto's enemy in LV2) *Dark Kabuto (Appeared as Kabuto's final boss in LV2) *Nega Den-O (Appeared as Den-O's enemy in LV3) Stages *Smart Brain Headquarters *Parking Lot *Cave *Church *Industrial Complex *Bridge (Dawn) *Beach Category:Video games Category:Kamen Rider